


ive been ghosting

by pasteltrash



Category: South Park
Genre: But not sappy, F/M, I mean it, M/M, Sappy, everyones parents, ghost!kenny, its all good guys dont worry, karen McCormick - Freeform, mentions of - Freeform, really cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltrash/pseuds/pasteltrash
Summary: Kenny McCormick was immortal, he had been for a while. So it wasn't anything new to lose count after dying another time around. The only problem was when he awoke after another deathly experience, he wasn't in his room, but standing over his unconscious body.Immortality was a rip off, but after bumping into the only person who could see and talk to him (who simultaneously was also known to be his elementary to highschool crush), he realized that maybe he wanted to live.(aka. ghost!kenny finally reunites with butters and deals with his little crush, just in a really unlikely way.)





	ive been ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> ayy, so kenny's revival explanation is one full of discourse so the methods of him reviving every single time is a bit wonky in this fic so bear with me. but first sp fic up so have mercy and enjoy! first time writing up the characters, so im a bit rusty.

-

"I'm surprised you're still alive." The warm blonde heard a low voice from his doorway.  Squinting through the morning sun that bled through his weak grey curtains, he took a glance at the man leaning on the entrance to his bedroom. Once confirming who it was, Kenny retreated back under his covers.   
"Surprised your hubby keeps sending you to check on me." He manages, voice muffled by the blanket but luckily not as hoarse as it usually was in the morning. The blonde turns over, his sheets crumpling along with him. Despite his back to the door, he still feels the irritation of the man leaning on the doorframe.   
"Nevermind, not surprised, just disappointed." His arms are brought to his chest to cross them, a familiar sight from the raven haired male, Kenny simply turns over, deciding it was probably better to just annoy the man until he left. But a part of him was glad there were still people in his corner who still recognized the name of Kenny McCormick. Even if it was the likes of the man at his bedroom door. 

"You wound me, Craig." Kenny holds a hand to his chest as the man stares at him flatly. "Tell Tweek I said hi, and that if he ever wants to ditch this bitchy grumpypants, I'm always free." Adding a wink to the end of his sentence, the blonde managed to get an eyeroll out of Craig, and by now he expected the man to just stroll out of his apartment since he could already confirm that Kenny was in fact not dead, despite him knowing that it wasn't like he was going to die. But today he stayed put, no longer sporting that blue chullo hat from highschool, but wearing some black jacket and blue jeans. His outfit looked far more thought out than the regular Craig 'throw on whatevers clean' Tucker. Kenny decided that maybe Tweek helped him pick it out. 

Tweek was a weird ally in highschool, and they managed a mutual friendship after similar druggie experiences. Sometimes Kenny would see Tweek at his doorway checking up on him like he was some child, although he was extremely appreciative of the care that the man would put into ensuring he was fine. Even though he always was. On other days Craig would come because Tweek had work or school, and the man was weak when it came to requests done by his husband. So yeah, Kenny McCormick became the worlds peanut gallery, where people come check up on him like he was some fragile little flower. He wondered why Tucker was staring at him. 

"You even listening?" The man asked, his brows were furrowed, almost as if he was genuinely worried, but it was Craig Tucker he was talking to. The blond simply sat up, feeling blood rush to his head all too soon, and needed a second to hold his head in his hands. Although at the age of twenty-three, it was almost as if this body was getting old. The raven haired man took this moment to pull up a stool from Kenny's desk, an artifact he got at a garage sale that Karen had brought him to. It was a cold metal chair with paint chipping at the sides and a wobbly leg, but it was one of his favourite memories with his sister before she had gone off to college a while back.   
"I said you need to get it together." The flat voice of Craig was replaced by a more firm one, like he was trying to get his attention, which he was. Kenny turned his head after staring at the wall, a hand resting in his bedhead hair-do. It was probably lunch already.   
"What?" He asked Tucker, assuming that the statement was probably leading up to some insult. But the knot of Craig's eyebrows convinced him to doubt, it wasn't like the man displayed this much unreadable emotions in one morning-or afternoon in this case. The noirette simply put his hands together, giving the blond a weird look.   
"I saw all the mail from the bank on the doormat, Kenny. You're twenty-three, the job you work at is shitty, you've been eating takeout for the past month and you cut yourself off from everyone after highschool." He repeated, moving his hands around. Craig used to be so stiff, but Tweek was seemingly rubbing off on him. So the mans hands were midair when Kenny let out a little scoff, like he was actually amused, this just sent him an incredulous look his way. 

"I've heard it all before, dude." The blonde tells him quietly, which was true. Craig wasn't the first one to realize how downhill Kenny was going, and how he wasn't doing anything to change it. That was shameful the first time, but soon enough there was a point where nothing seemed to matter anymore. If Karen saw him now she would've been disappointed, but she was upstate at a college that practically begged her to go- that ray of sunshine. Besides, with Kenny living at some studio apartment one town away from the hell they called South Park, nobody would've seen how he was doing. If anything the lecture didn't phase him because he would just keep on dying and waking up in his room the next day that it didn't really matter how he was living in the first place. 

"I get you're immortal or some shit and don't care, but why don't you live for once?" The raven haired male told him, voice firm. Kenny sort of stared at him for a second, completely thrown off at the sudden tone of his voice. It was almost as if Craig was actually worried about him, or was at least giving him some solid advice. The blonde was almost embarrassed. The man in front of him did not seem to notice the drop in Kenny's expression, and continued.   
"Look, me and Tweek are going back to South Park this weekend to go visit our parents and some old friends. Come with us or something, just get out of the house." It was almost shocking, knowing Craig was actually being nice for the first time in decades, but the touching moment left as it came. The offer was one out of pity, anyway. Kenny swung his legs over the bed to touch the cold wood floor with his feet and he pushed himself to smile, meeting green eyes (a feature that seems to be the only thing out of place in Craig's color scheme, though at the same time entirely fitting). 

"Sorry, but I work on weekends." That was only partly true, he had the Sunday off. But although it was something he could've agreed to, Kenny couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. Especially if he was going to third wheel the couple, it wouldn't be worth the phone call to his boss. At least that's what he told him, because he wasn't quite yet ready to get out of his apartment today in broad daylight. Highschool was easier, at least he had a bit of motivation to keep on doing things, people to stick to. But once they managed graduation friends moved on and Kenny couldn't so much as afford college, so he worked his ass off until he could afford a cheap apartment off the small grid of the mountain town. Karen had more luck and graduated a  bit after that, with a scholarship and her salary saved from juggling two jobs just like her older brother. Kevin still lived at home, but it wasn't like he was planning to get anywhere anyway.   
"Offer still stands." Craig muttered, getting up from the stool and leaving it to shift its weight onto another leg. The blonde watched him walk out the door frame, before pausing and turning around to look at him. From this angle he definitely looked older, no longer a lanky teenager with boy problems, instead tired for his age but a puzzle well put together. The look on the mans face is peculiar, like he had something to say to Kenny, but was still working to spit it out. Eventually he just blinked, and turned back around to walk away.   
"See you around, McCormick." The man called, his figure now gone from the doorway and possibly down the hallway by then. Still, Kenny waited until he could hear his front door shut, not locked, because he never really did lock his door. Once he knew that he was alone, the blonde flopped back onto the bed, plopping his head onto his sheets and staring at the plain ceiling. 

Craig was sort of right, he really was a dead man walking in a hollow body. The offer was stuck on his mind for the rest of the day, and he couldn't help but wonder how other people were doing. He reminded himself about Craig and Tweek while organizing the shelves at one of the places he worked at, a corner store with barely any customers. 

Craig and Tweek tied it up a year after graduation like some dogs in heat. He vaguely remembers the wedding, some quiet and small gathering where they both wore tux's and had some blue and green scheme because they were both secretly saps. It was nice, although Kenny sort of envied the happy ending, he still felt happy for them. After that they moved out and somehow ended up at the same college, where the monotone guy studied something either with space or films and the spaz majored in something involved with acting. It occurred to him that he didn't really know as much as he thought he did. Sure, Kenny knew they shared an apartment off-campus, or that they still had another pet rat, but who didn't? He used to be so nosy, knowing everything that happened around him because he was always around, in the background listening. But now he was almost in the dark, distant from everything he would've known. But that was his intent, right? He moved to get away from his past, people who would eventually leave him behind, to get a fresh start. So why was he still stuck in the past? It was like he was just waiting around for something important to happen. 

The blonde didn't know what was worse, the fact that Craig Tucker had to explain this to him in order to get it, or that Craig Tucker told him off, and it was a valid point. He especially hated having this epiphany while mopping up the floors to the nearby community centre, almost bumping into a wall after zoning out. Luckily only old people came around to this place for bingo every afternoon, and nobody really noticed him. Did he prefer that? Not being noticed?

It was 10pm when he finally gave in, pressing on Craig's contact on his phone, listening to the ring from the line like it was a song. Soon enough the line picked up.   
"Decided yet?" Craig rang from the other end, Kenny could hear the tv playing in the background. The blonde couldn't help but press his lips together at the sound of the raven haired mans satisfied voice.  
"Yeah, I'll come. What's gonna happen exactly?" He asked, opening the fridge only to remember that there wasn't any food in it anyway. The blonde blew a piece of his messy hair up, walking to sit at on his couch as Craig passed the phone to someone- probably Tweek.   
"Oh! Hey, Kenny." His voice cut the static of the line, and Kenny realized how long it had been since he had heard his voice. "Craig told me you were coming with us this weekend. We're staying at Token's so you can get a guest room, just bring some necessities." The man told him from the other end, pausing to let out a small laugh at something away from the phone, possibly something that his husband said. Kenny rolled his eyes at how domestic they were. 

"Honestly, you can do whatever you want there, we're just gonna visit our parents and go out with the group like old times. That cool with you?" The light blonde asked him, his voice not as squeaky as he remembered, but all the while still signature Tweek-ish. Kenny smiled slightly to himself, before frowning.   
"I don't want to be an outsider though, you guys sure I can come?" He asks, and the man seems surprised at the question.   
"Of course you can come! Dude, we want you there." Tweek reassures, getting a bit louder in volume to the point where Kenny winces at the yelling, but he lets out a sigh.   
"Gotcha, Tweekers. And hey, you can always come by my guest room if Craig gets boring." McCormick feels victorious at his smug remark, and how he gets a nervous laugh out of Tweek. Said husband grabs the phone promptly. 

"Shut the hell up, Kenny." His low voice rings through the phone, and Kenny himself starts to laugh a bit, the thought of Craig with grit teeth, muttering to a phone in annoyance. The blonde flips through some channels on the tv mindlessly, amused at his progress.   
"Love ya too, Craigory. Tell Tweek I got the hots for him as well." He shifts in his seat on the couch, hearing the man let out a sigh from the other end.   
"Whatever, we'll pick you up Saturday morning."   
"Gotcha." 

"Yeah." And the line goes dead.


End file.
